The present invention relates to a message display system for displaying on a display panel an entered message and, more particularly, to a radio message display system for displaying a message on a display panel by transmitting it over a radio link which is established by a paging transmitter and a paging receiver.
Two different systems have heretofore been available to display messages in alphanumeric and other characters and graphics, i.e., a system in which a message entered on an input device is transmitted by wire to a display panel, and a system in which messages are stored in an exclusive data storage built in a display panel and selectively read therefrom. Both of the wired connection type scheme and the built-in storage type scheme, have drawbacks in that the installation, layout modification and other tasks require troublesome work, and that the contents to be displayed cannot be changed.